poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Chanticleer
' Chanticleer' is the main character in Pooh's Adventures of Rock-a-Doodle. His job on the Farm in the country side was to call the sun by crowing and singing. Everyone on the farm loved him. One night, a stranger came to the farm and called Chanticleer to fight with him. What Chanticleer didn't know was that the stranger was sent by The Grand Duke of Owls. After the fight, he lost the ability to crow and the sun came up without him. Everyone laughed at him and teased him. He soon left the farm sadly and went to the City where he made a deal with a Fox named Pinky who unknown to Chanticleer is working with the Duke. Pooh, his friends, Edmond, Peepers, Patou, and Snipes came to the city to bring him back and they did. Chanticleer had a showdown with the Duke and defeated him by crowing to bring back the sun and the sun shrunk the Duke to a tiny midget. Trivia *Chanticleer made his first guest appearence in a Pooh's Adventures film in the Walt Disney World version of Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!, where he reunited with Pooh and his friends and met Ash Ketchum and his friends. *Chanticleer will see Ash and the gang again in ''Ash's Adventures of Rock-A-Doodle''. *Chanticleer will meet Simba and his friends in ''Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Rock-a-Doodle''. *Chanticleer will meet Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of Rock-a-Doodle. *Chanticleer will meet Aladar, his family, and his friends in Aladar's Adventures of Rock-a-Doodle. *Chanticleer will guest star along with Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Genie, and Louis in Pooh's Adventures of Charlotte's Web. *Chanticleer will make his first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover in Littlefoot Meets The Swan Princess. *Chanticleer will meet Emerl and his friends in Emerl's Adventures of Rock-a-Doodle. *Chanticleer will meet Bloom and her friends in Bloom's Adventures of Rock-A-Doodle. *Chanticleer will guest star again in ''Pooh's Adventures of Secondhand Lions'', Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the American Rabbit, Pooh's Adventures of Babe, ''Winnie the Pooh Spends the Night at the Museum'', Pooh's Adventures of Babe: Pig in the City, ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Meet the Robinsons'', ''Winnie the Pooh Gets Home Alone'' (and its sequels), ''Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child'', Pooh's Adventures of Animals United, Pooh's Adventures of Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure, Winnie the Pooh Meets Ponyo, ''Winnie the Pooh Goes to Rio'', Pooh's Adventures of Barney Live in New York City, and Pooh's Adventures of BraveStarr: The Legend (and its TV Series). *Chanticleer will meet Danny and his friends in Danny's Adventures of Rock-a-Doodle. *Chanticleer will meet Yogi Bear and his friends in Yogi Bear's Adventures of Rock-a-Doodle. *Chanticleer will meet the FT Squad in The FT Squad's Adventures in Rock a Doodle, ''and later guest stars in ''The FT Squad's Adventures in Sesame Street Presents: Follow That Bird. *Chanticleer will meet the TARDIS Team in Doctor Aaron's Adventures of Rock-a-Doodle. Gallery Rdoodl a.jpg|Chanticleer as a Rock Star Sun Do Shine.jpg rock-a-doodle-disneyscreencaps.com-252.jpg|Chanticleer singing on the farm Category:Animal characters Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Manly heroes Category:Birds Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Singing characters Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Roosters Category:In-Love Characters Category:Fathers Category:Males Category:Country-Accented characters Category:Arthur Read's Adventures Team Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Husbands Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Jak and Daxter's Adventures allies Category:Animal Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic animals Category:Male Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Pacifists Category:Sonokinetic characters Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Married Heroes Category:Unwanted characters Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Love Interests Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Dr. Aaron's allies Category:Fairy Tales Characters Category:Rockstars Category:Characters who play the guitar Category:Stanley's Adventures Allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:MelodyPurplePrincess's Team Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies